


Rewrite This Story

by musicalkiddo



Series: Falling Through The Sky [2]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: M/M, adam is in it briefly, also: brief drug and alcohol mentions, but it's mostly just the boys, the series name and first story name are smash songs so i'm just gonna run with it, this is a tiny bit sad but it's transitioning into the happy fluffy ghost sitcom crap :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalkiddo/pseuds/musicalkiddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kyle is a ghost and only Jimmy can see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jimmy didn’t tell anybody about Kyle.  For a while, even after he decided to believe he was back, he couldn’t believe he was back.  It was too crazy, too much like a dream.  He wasn’t a good person, he knew that.  He didn’t deserve a second chance with Kyle, but he was getting one.  It didn’t compute.

He wanted a second opinion, wanted Ana or someone to come over and see Kyle to prove that he wasn’t losing his mind, but neither boy understood the way it worked.  Kyle was a ghost, that much they knew.  They didn’t know why Jimmy had seen him a bunch of times without seeing him, or why he could seemingly interact physically with objects but not people.

It was Jimmy’s night off at Hitlist, but they were rehearsing new cast members and he had to be there all day.  Wanting to spend time with the ghost of your best friend turned lover wasn’t a good reason to call out from work.  Thus, he had to leave earlier in the morning than he was used to, and he forgot his phone.  It really wasn’t until Kyle, not thinking, ran out of the loft after him with it, that Jimmy realized there was no way the whole thing was fake.  He didn’t have his phone, and then Kyle gave it to him, and then he had it.  So Kyle was back.

Jimmy was grinning when he showed up at the theater, and he wouldn’t say why when his cast asked him.  “Just having a good day,” he kept saying.  They left him alone.  He’d been gloomy ever since they lost Kyle.  If he wanted to smile now, nobody was going to stop him.

 

***

 

Kyle, having left the apartment for the first time since, realized that he didn’t want to go home, at least not right away.  He was out, he wanted to do something.  He had an idea, too, but he didn’t know if it would work because he didn’t know if anyone would see him.  It was cold, something Kyle didn’t really feel, and the street around the loft was empty.  He had to find someone to talk to.  He started walking in the opposite direction of Jimmy, afraid he’d run into someone he knew, someone who’d attended his funeral.  He made a mental note to ask Jimmy about his funeral, he hoped it was well attended.  A few buildings past his own he spotted a few girls chatting with each other, bundled up in coats and scarves.  He noticed he was underdressed for the day in nothing but a sweater and jeans, but didn’t care.

The girls didn’t turn to him as he approached, so he waited to speak until he got close.  “Hey,” he began nervously, “do you know how to get to the subway from here?”  There was no answer, so he tried again.  “Excuse me?”

Nothing.

Kyle turned away from the girls, trying to process what he learned.  Jimmy was the only person in the world who could see him, hear him, talk to him.  He knew what he was doing with his day.

It was hard to be at Adam’s place.  Kyle associated it with fighting with Jimmy, with trouble, with dying.  Walking there, seeing the spot he died… it was weird to say the least.  But he had to do it, because otherwise Adam would always be there in the back of Jimmy’s head.  He’d always be a backup plan, an accident waiting to happen.  And if Kyle was going to have to live his life through Jimmy there was no way he was going to let him screw up like that again.

Standing on the front step, he felt like he could feel the weight of the bag he’d dropped there last time.  He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, praying that Adam wouldn’t see him.  It took a minute, but the door was pulled open with a creak.  Kyle dashed inside, passing right through Adam, who wrote the chill he got off as cold air coming in from outside and closed the door, muttering something about ‘dumb kids.’

Once inside, Kyle took a moment to survey his surroundings.  It was disgusting, and he was glad Jimmy had come home, that he hadn’t stayed in the apparent drug den he was currently watching Adam sit down in.  There seemed to be nobody else in the house, which was surprising to Kyle.  Usually the place was full of addicts.

He knocked over the coat rack next to the door, sending it clattering to the ground.  Adam jumped a little.  “Is anyone there?” he called into the empty house.

When he got no response, Adam stood back up and went back to the door where Kyle stood, spotting the overturned coat rack.  He picked it back up and moved some coats around, fixing the balance.  Kyle realized he’d have to do something more drastic.  He wandered into the kitchen and started opening drawers until he found a thick black marker.  He made his way into the living room where he’d spotted a corner of the wallpaper that was peeling.  Laughing to himself, he grabbed it and ripped.  Adam practically screamed as the bare wall was revealed.  Kyle uncapped his marker and set it against the wall.

“What the fuck is happening?” Adam asked, confused and scared.

Kyle wrote slowly, one letter at a time, enjoying the fear that consumed Adam’s usually smug face.   _“Get out!”_ the wall commanded when Kyle was done.

“What’s going on?” Adam repeated.

Kyle spotted a bowl of chips on the coffee table.  He threw it at the wall, smashing it and sending chips flying all over the room.  “Jesus!” Adam screamed, ducking down and covering his head with his arms.  Kyle was just getting started.  He went around the room, knocking everything off shelves, overturning the coffee table, and pulling cushions off the couch.  He could only imagine what it must have looked like to Jimmy’s douche of a brother, to see his home being destroyed by nothing.

When the room was trashed to Kyle’s satisfaction, he pulled the marker out again and went back to the wall.  Adam followed the floating marker with his eyes, his breathing heavy.  He hadn’t moved from the floor where he’d been cowering.

_“Leave New York,”_ he wrote under his first note, _“forever!”_ He underlined it a few times before dropping the marker on the floor.  He felt like Carrie.  He loved it.

He could feel Adam’s eyes as he opened the door and left the house, knowing to Adam he just looked like empty space.  He grinned the whole way back to the loft.

 

***

 

When Jimmy got home that night, Kyle was waiting for him with a smug smile.  “Aren’t you going to thank me?” he asked.

“That depends,” Jimmy answered, dropping his bag on the floor.  “What did you do?”

“Let’s just say your brother Adam won’t be bothering you again, ever.”

“What the hell, Ky?  What happened?”

“I haunted him,” Kyle said matter of factly.  He laughed when he saw Jimmy’s confused face.  “I mean, I went over there and told him to leave the city.  But, um, you’re the only person who can see or hear me.  So I had to get creative.”

“I can’t believe you did this, man.  If something happened to you…” Jimmy didn’t finish the thought.

“Something already happened to me, Jimmy.  I died.  I’m untouchable now, he can’t do anything.”

Jimmy sat next to him on the couch and dropped his head back.  “So it’s over with him?”

“Forever.”

“I wish I could hug you,” Jimmy said quietly.

“Don’t make me sad right now,” Kyle commanded.  “We’re done with Adam!”  Jimmy smiled at the use of we.  “Let’s celebrate!  We should go out somewhere.”

“I thought nobody can see you?”

“But they can see you.”  Jimmy didn’t look convinced.  “Please, Jimmy, come on!”

Jimmy couldn’t say no.  “I’m not drinking anymore,” he told Kyle.

“Who said anything about drinking?”

“Do you have any other ideas?”

“I actually already have a plan, so I’m glad you said yes.”  Jimmy laughed, and Kyle handed him a sheet of paper with something printed on it.

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Get dressed, we only have an hour,” Kyle prompted.  Jimmy stood, happy to oblige.  He hadn’t realized how much he missed Kyle bossing him around, or that he was standing there smiling at Kyle, soaking his presence in.

“Jimmy?  Are you okay?” Kyle asked after a minute.

“Sorry, yeah.  Just glad you’re back.”  And when Jimmy flashed him that smile, Kyle was glad to be back too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! This isn't explicitly Halloween themed or anything, but Kyle is a ghost so I'm counting it.
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated <3

Kyle was glad nobody could see him as they walked to the theater, because he found himself unable to stop staring lovingly at and admiring his… boyfriend?  He didn’t know what they were now that he was a ghost.  They hadn’t really been boyfriends before, at least not officially.  Physically, maybe, but even then only sometimes.  What he did know was that Jimmy looked damn good all dressed up to go to a show, and that he’d only had to buy one online ticket to get them both in.  Maybe being a ghost wasn’t so bad.  But then again, Jimmy was walking close to him, a light smile on his face, and Kyle wanted so badly to hold the other boy’s hand.  But he couldn’t.

“Are you just gonna… stand?” Jimmy asked when they were a block away.

“I don’t know.  I figured I could sit in the aisle I guess.  Nobody’s gonna trip on me or anything.”

“On the floor?”

“Why not?  I’ll have a great view, nobody’ll block me.  And you have an aisle seat anyway.”  Jimmy hadn’t even checked which seat he had, but of course Kyle knew exactly.

Jimmy politely held the door for the woman in front of them when they arrived at the theater, which also allowed Kyle to slip into the lobby.  He giggled while Jimmy had his ticket scanned and the usher lead him, a man apparently seeing Wicked by himself, to his seat.  Kyle lingered next to Jimmy for a while, feeling the excitement build in him that always came with the sight of people turning their phones off and flip through their programs.  Once everyone was seated and the lights dimmed, he sat cross legged in the aisle next to Jimmy’s seat.  Jimmy tried not to laugh, squinting to read his program in the darkened theater until the overture began.  Kyle bounced excitedly.  After Jimmy, missing shows was the worst thing about being dead.

At intermission, Jimmy decided to use the restroom and Kyle sat in his seat to avoid the awkward feeling of hundreds of strangers unknowingly passing through him.  He had a feeling Jimmy, who almost never went anywhere during intermission, had taken that into account, and he appreciated it.  In the other boy’s absence, Kyle was content to watch the people discuss act one, his head still reeling from the final notes of Defying Gravity that amazed him every time he heard them performed.

Jimmy didn’t come back until they flashed the lights for act two, slipping into his seat and grinning at Kyle, who returned to the floor.  The second act had almost passed without a hitch when Kyle noticed a little spot of light appear a few rows ahead of him.  He took a deep breath.  The opening notes of For Good had just begun, and Kyle was not about to let some middle aged texter ruin his show experience.  Jimmy saw the light too, and he knew how mad it would make the other boy.  “Let it go,” he hissed out of the corner of his mouth.  “Just watch the show.”

Kyle made a disgusted sound.  Jimmy pantomimed deep breathing.  He’d once confronted an audience member at a show when Kyle wouldn’t shut up about their phone and he’d ended up being removed from the show, so he was in no hurry to do anything now, annoyed as Kyle seemed.  For Kyle, however, there could be no repercussions.  So as Glinda sang her heart out, (“Bringing something we must learn…”) he rose to his feet.

“Kyle!” Jimmy whispered angrily, the orchestra drowning him out.

Kyle didn’t have a plan as he crept up the aisle, trying to step quietly even though he knew nobody could hear him.  He squeezed into the culprit’s row and made his way over to the glowing phone.  Its owner was a man in his forties, checking Facebook.  Kyle, outraged, smacked the phone out of the man’s hands.  While Kyle grinned at his own bravery, the other man jumped a little and then reached over to pick his phone up off the ground, checking it for damage before stuffing it into his pocket.  Kyle returned to Jimmy, who rolled his eyes to avoid admitting he was proud, and the man didn’t let his eyes stray from the stage for the rest of the act.

Kyle hung around the back after the show, watching people file out.  Jimmy didn’t want to be seen asking a blank space what he was doing, but Kyle understood the look he gave him.  “I’m gonna take a bunch of playbills!” he explained.  Jimmy wanted to complain, but Kyle was so cute when he was excited about something, so he refrained, leaning against the wall and pulling out his phone nonchalantly.  When the theater was about two-thirds empty, Kyle made his way around and grabbed a handful of playbills that had been abandoned on seats.  It was so nice to not get weird looks from old people that he took more than he normally would have and ended up needing to give Jimmy a few to hold, which embarrassed the other boy.

“What are you going to even do with all of these?” he asked quietly, holding up his stack.

“Cherish them,” was all Kyle said.  Apparently that answer was good enough for Jimmy, and he held them close to his chest the whole way home.

When they got back to the loft, Jimmy was exhausted.  He was also hungry though- he hadn’t eaten since lunch.  There had been no time for dinner before Kyle whisked him away to the theater.  After he dropped Kyle’s new playbills on his bed he asked, without really thinking about it, “You want something to eat?”

“Um,” Kyle said, neatly placing his playbills next to Jimmy’s sloppy pile.  “No thank you.”  It wasn’t a question, but he sort of said it like one.

“Shit.  Right, Ky, I’m sorry.  I’m still getting used to this whole thing.”

“Me too!” Kyle assured.  “It’s still very weird for me too.”

“I didn’t say weird.”

“Well I did!”  Kyle laughed.  “I’m not offended.  I’m a freaking ghost, Jimmy.  It’s weird.”

“It’s really weird,” Jimmy admitted.

“It’s also tragic, because I could really go for a peanutbutter sandwich but I can never eat one again.”

“You know you missed an opportunity just now to say you’re dying for a peanutbutter sandwich.”

“If I could hit you I would,” Kyle quipped.  “I didn’t get hit by a car for you to poke fun at me.”

Jimmy knew he was kidding, but he could also kind of see his roommate had a point.  “So what exactly are the rules with this?  Like, how do we handle it?”

Kyle cursed himself for bringing a serious tone into their fun night.  “I don’t know.  We have to have a sense of humor about it, right?  Like, I’m a goddamned ghost.  If we don’t laugh about it I’ll probably have a breakdown.”

“Do we tell people?  From the show and stuff?  God, do we tell your parents?”

“What’s the point?”

“Everyone misses you, Ky.  Everyone’s heartbroken.”

“But nobody can see me.”

“I can see you.”

“Because I need you to.  Every second we’re together I can feel myself being present.  I don’t know how to explain it, but it’s like… I have to try for you to see me.  I was here for ages before you were able to, and even now you’re still the only one who can.  Like, if I close my eyes and let go…”

“Kyle!” Jimmy screamed, because he was gone.

And then he was back, in the same spot, in the same position.  “See?  It’s really hard for me.”

“But if a few other people knew… You could just see them for a second-”

“I can’t, Jimmy.  Nobody would get it.  What we have is different than what I had with anyone else in this world, okay?”

That answer didn’t satisfy Jimmy, but he couldn’t risk making Kyle unhappy.  So he agreed to his terms and made himself a sandwich, which Kyle watched him eat with a sad look on his face.  When Jimmy went to bed, Kyle collapsed on the couch and let his guard down, becoming invisible once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to hmu with prompts or feedback or anything else at musicalkiddo.tumblr.com!


End file.
